What Could have Been
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Excuse me but I need a fic where Blaine and Sam hooks up at the wedding that never happened kirabella


Title: What Could Have Been…

Paring: Blaine/Sam,

Rating: M

Warnings/Tags:

Summary: Prompt: Excuse me but I need a fic where Blaine and Sam hooks up at the wedding that never happened ~ kirabella

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Also, sexy dialogue…yeah, I kinda fail at writing that. Sexy scenes, sure, but having the characters talk during the act…not so good.

* * *

"Dude, here. You look like you need this."

Looking up from where he was glumly contemplating the tablecloth, Blaine found Sam pushing a beer and a shot into his hands. The blonde dropped into the chair beside him with a sigh before holding up his own shot. "It's been a bad day for love."

Blaine nodded a little and together they downed their shots, the burn of good whiskey stinging his throat. "How'd you get these?" he asked, setting the small glass down with some.

"My fake ID is awesome," Sam replied with a cheeky smile. "Besides, the bartender saw Brittany break up with me and then kiss Santana, so… Pity."

Frowning, Blaine laid a hand on Sam's arm. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry…."

He shrugged. "Ever since Diva week I've been expecting it…But what about you? You and Kurt sounded awesome…."

"We made out in the car before the ceremony," Blaine groaned, taking a long draw on his beer. "It was perfect, other than the fact that he talked about some guy he's seeing in New York, but I miss him so much that I didn't care and it almost felt like it used to and we sang and danced and then he got all tense and rushed off to text Adam, said he wasn't going to be a cheater…."

"Shit," Sam replied and suddenly he was close, long, heavy arm wrapping around Blaine's shoulders and tugging him in for a hug. Blaine let himself leaned into him, taking comfort in his support. "Okay, Nightbird, here's the plan. We drink, we dance and we forget about broken hearts. At least for a while."

Since that sounded far better than sitting around feeling sorry for himself, Blaine nodded and drained his beer. After two more drinks in rapid succession, Sam grabbed his wrist and hauled him up onto the dance floor where they bounced along to whatever the DJ was playing, surrounded by friends and strangers alike.

Buzzed from the alcohol , Blaine blushed when Sam smiled softly and pulled him into his arms for a slow dance. It was nice, the way Sam held him tight against his body, arms strong around him as Blaine let his cheek rest on Sam's shoulder. They swayed together, lost in the music, until Blaine sucked in a breath, realizing he'd been unintentionally pressing his half hard cock against Sam's thigh. He'd been riding a roller coaster of arousal since the car earlier and it almost hurt who quickly the blood was rushing to his eager dick. "Sorry," he murmured, ready to pull away, but Sam just held him close, eyes serious, the tip of his tongue appearing to wet his lips.

Sam's lips. Oh God, it was not good to look at Sam's lips while pressed up against him. That was just asking for trouble and he had to bite back a groan when Sam shifted his leg, momentarily providing wonderful, firm pressure.

"C'mon," Sam said suddenly, cheeks flushing as he grabbed Blaine's hand and towed him off of the dance floor and out of the ballroom entirely.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the few hotel guests they passed on the way to the elevator.

Sam smiled and pressed two before stepping in close to Blaine and doing the unexpected.

He kissed him, warm and soft and with just a hint of tongue flickering over Blaine's lips before he leaned back, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not drunk. Buzzed, yeah, but good. I want to…If you do…."

This was totally not the way he pictured the day going, but Blaine nodded and Sam's face lit up as he pulled him out of the elevator and down the hall. They stumbled a time or two, laughing and bumping into the walls as they twirled each other around, before landing against door 209 with a thud.

Sam produced a key card will Blaine felt a momentary pang. There was a key card in his pocket too, one that would open a door across the hall. He'd hoped to spend the night with Kurt, just as Sam had clearly hoped to be with Brittany.

But Kurt had some guy in New York, Blaine could respect his decision, and Brittany was probably off somewhere with Santana…and possibly with Quinn in tow from how things had been looking on the dance floor….

Kissing him again, slowly, Sam kicked the door closed behind them and Blaine sighed, returning the affection. Sam was a good kisser, firm and warm, not too sloppy, and he clearly enjoyed the act itself, not rushing but taking time to savor the sensations as though they were new to him….

Oh.

"Sam," he said softly, licking his lips and tasting Sam's Cherry lip balm on his own mouth, "are you sure you want to do this? Because I really don't think I could stand losing you as a friend if things go badly the morning after. Like, if you have some kind of…heterosexual freak out or…."

Chuckling, Sam raised his hands, cupping Blaine's cheeks and meeting his gaze. "I love you, dude. I'm not in love with you, though I could see that happening pretty darn easily… But you're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that," Sam assured him, then gave him a goofy, wonderful, Sam smile. "Besides, I'm totally Team Bi. No hetero freakouts for me!"

A warm feeling bubbling up in his chest, Blaine returned his smile. "I love you too, Sam."

"Awesome," Sam breathed, closing the distance between them again and Blaine gripped his jacket, pushing it back off of his shoulders. Sam shrugged out of it carelessly as they stumbled across the room, aiming for the bed.

When Blaine's legs hit the side of the mattress, he stopped and, together, they managed to wrestle off Blaine's jacket and their ties. He was a little surprised when Sam grabbed his hand before he could attack any shirt buttons.

"Sit," Sam urged and, curious, Blaine complied, eyes going wide when Sam sank gracefully to his knees and placed his hands on Blaine's thighs. "Can I…?"

"Oh my God, yes," Blaine breathed in a rush, hands shaking a bit as he scrambled to undo his belt. Sam grinned and helped by pulling off Blaine's shoes and socks and tugging his pants down once the zipper was loose.

His hands kneaded Blaine's thighs as Sam leaned down and knows that the hard-line of his cock, very obvious in his snug, red boxer briefs. When he mouthed him through the fabric, hot, wet, open mouthed kisses moving up and down his length, Blaine let out a choked sigh and placed a hand on the back of Sam's head, fingers weaving into his soft hair.

The drag of wet cotton over his cock was torturous in the best of ways and Blaine was soon squirming, desperate for more. When Sam pulled his underwear at down, Blaine eagerly lifted his hips to help and undid the buttons on his cuffs, pulling his shirts up and over his head in one motion.

Sam looked up at him for a moment, kneeling, still more or less fully clothed between Blaine's knees, and, slowly, deliberately, wet his lips. "Sam," Blaine said a little shakily and that seemed to be all the encouragement Sam needed to wrap a hand around Blaine and give a few slightly experimental tugs.

"Ah," Blaine groaned, leaning back on his hands as Sam leaned in and flicked his tongue against Blaine's balls before mouthing his way from the root to the tip of his cock. His lips felt incredible, warm and achingly plush, red and even plumper than usual from their earlier kisses.

When Sam sealed those lips around the head of Blaine's cock, hollowing out his cheeks, Blaine moaned helplessly and grasped a handful of Sam's hair again. After moment of simple suction at the head, Sam began to bob, taking a little more into his mouth with each motion. He was a little awkward with his tongue and there was an occasional brush her teeth, but his enthusiasm (and the site of his lips stretched, red and wet around Blaine) more than made up for it.

Eventually, the head of Blaine's cock hit the back of Sam's throat and he choked, pulling back. He looked up at Blaine through watering eyes and Blaine stroked his cheek before asking, "Do you have a condom?"

Sam nodded, reaching for his wallet and Blaine smiled. "Where's my pants? There's lube in the pocket."

Tossing the pants to him, Sam began stripping out of his own clothes. "Always prepared? You X-rated Boy Scout!"

With an amused shrug, Blaine fished the small tube out of his pocket and then dropped the pants on the floor and climbed further back onto the bed, watching as Sam kicked his boxers away and followed.

There had been more than a few times in the past when Blaine had wanted to reach out, wanted to stroke the curve of Sam's collarbone, wanted to run a hand down his torso, but that would've been inappropriate at the time.

Now though….

He placed a hand on Sam's chest, caressing soft skin and hard muscle before rolling his nipple between his fingers. Sam groaned and Blaine saw his cock jump at the sensation.

"Put on the condom," he ordered, a little desperate, opening the lube and slathering slick onto his fingers before reaching back and pressing a finger into himself. Anticipation and arousal overrode any burn and, after a moment, he added a second finger.

He felt that, breathing through the moments it took to adjust to the feeling. Scissoring his fingers, he tried to avoid his prostate, as he didn't want to risk cumming too soon….

His focus was on what he was doing, so he was surprised when Sam plucked the lube from his hand and coated his fingers, reaching down and touching Blaine were his own fingers are pressed into his body. "Can I…?" Sam asked again, blunt fingertips brushing at the entrance of Blaine's body.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, removing his hand and wiping the excess lube on the blankets. Sam's fingers were longer, thicker than his own and pushed carefully into Blaine, causing him to let out a loud groan when broad second knuckles bumped against him before easing in. Calloused fingers scraped over his prostate and Blaine gasped, moaning, "Oh God, yes. Right there."

When Sam repeated motion, Blaine reached back and grabbed the headboard, banging it against the wall as he arched his back and pled, "More. Please, just a little more before…."

"Dude, you look…incredible," Sam said, sounding more than a little awed and Blaine forces eyes open to find Sam's gaze locked on his face, eyes hot, hungry and amazed. He seemed to be taking in every expression that crossed Blaine's face and Blaine smiled at him.

"You're not so bad your…Oh, yes, Sam!"

Three fingers inside him, moving in and out, steadily scraping over his prostate. Blaine groaned again, heels digging into the bed. "Okay, okay enough!"

Clearly eager, Sam's hand was quickly withdrawn and he scrambled into place between Blaine's thighs, cock bumping against Blaine's stretched hole…which, stretched or not, would require a moment to get accustomed to Sam. "Go slow."

Sam nodded, running a hand along the Blaine's flank as he pressed the tip of his cock in. It popped past the first ring of muscle and he paused, giving Blaine plenty of time to get used to the intrusion. Groaning, Sam rocked his hips, little by little pushing forward and Blaine moaned at the sensation, gasping when Sam wrapped a big hand around his aching cock, stroking him as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine hungrily.

Grabbing Sam's shoulder, Blaine raised a knee, hiking it up around Sam's hip, encouraging the bigger boy to move faster. "That's good," he gasped. "Just like that, but harder!"

Sam had found a good angle and was hitting Blaine's prostate with each thrust, trying to match the rhythm of his hand on Blaine's cock. "Blaine," he moaned, loud and a little broken, "God, you feel so good…."

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Blaine ran his hands down Sam's broad, sweaty back and groaned when Sam sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear. He could feel the heat coiling low in his belly, building with every thrust and Blaine knew abstractly that a steady stream of non-words was just pouring from him. If he hadn't been so far gone, and had Sam not been in a similar state, it would have been embarrassing.

Instead, it was just a mix of lust and need and want as he tried to push himself back onto Sam's cock even as he wanted to fuck up into his fist. They rocked together, motions growing increasingly erratic until the rush of release hit Blaine with glorious, blinding force. Back arching, he cried out, cum spurting over Sam's fist and onto both their chests as he continued to stroke Blaine through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Before Blaine could really recover, he felt Sam go tense, felt his hips snap forward in several jerky thrusts before he let out a shuddering breath and slumped down on top of Blaine like a warm, sweaty blanket. His hips continued to twitch, little motions that sent tiny shudders to them both and Blaine ran a hand along Sam's spine, catching his lips in the sleepy kiss.

Lying there, they enjoy the afterglow and traded languid kisses until Blaine heaved a sigh. "We should probably go back downstairs before the reception is over," he said with a groan. "For appearance sake."

"Fuck appearances," Sam mumbled, them carefully climbed off of Blaine. "But yeah, we should go see everyone before they leave."

Blaine nodded and studied Sam. "We good?"

Flashing a smile, Sam replied, "We are so good. Aren't we?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, then snorted. "That was totally awesome, wasn't it?"

"It was," Sam agreed. "We are really, really good at that…Would you want to do it again? Cuz I do have the room overnight."

A smile crossing his features, Blaine nodded. "Let's go dance, mingle, gather up a bunch of finger foods and then come back here."

With a plan in mind, they cleaned up and redressed, both conceding that they couldn't help the fact that they were both rumpled and obviously post-coital. Sam's lips were redder than ever and Blaine had a hickey below his ear and his hair was askew (though he made a valiant effort to fix it). Once they were as presentable as possible, they exited the room and began strolling down the hall.

As they passed room 207, the door opened and Marley and Jake merged, both wide-eyed and a little embarrassed. From their appearance, it was clear they had been making use of the hotel room in the same way, Blaine and Sam had.

Both couples froze upon seeing each other and Sam said, "Hey."

Marley's face went completely red and Jake pursed his lips before blurting, "The walls are really thin!"

Oh.

Cautiously, trying not to laugh, because both of the younger glee club members looked mortified, Blaine said, "Uh, I hope you're not too traumatized."

"No," Marley replied quietly, even as Jake cringed, "Only a little."

"As long as you're not scarred for life," Sam quipped as they began back down the hall.

Once in the elevator, Marley fidgeted before asking, "Sam… You were dating Brittany…."

"She's back with Santana."

Marley was innocent and the little sheltered, but she seemed quick on the uptake. "So, you're bisexual…?"

Sam shrugged. "Bisexual works well enough when labels are needed."

"Are you two dating now?" Marley continued, warming up now that some of her embarrassment had faded. "Cuz you to are really cute together."

"No," they chorused and Blaine glanced Sam, who was adorably pink cheeked. "No, we're just friends, like we've always been."

"Huh," Jake said, giving them an amused smirk that looked a lot like Puck's, "You do know that you've basically been platonically dating for most of the school year, right? And now that you've…yeah, not so much platonic anymore."

That was a little disconcerting…but actually hard to disagree with. Blaine looked over at Sam, who shrugged.

Whatever what was that was happening between them, they'd figured out together.


End file.
